


Sheldon the Nightvalean

by Paper_Stars



Series: The life and times of Nightvales first scientist (and no it's not Carlos) [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory, Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: And the summery sucks, He's also a little bit in love with a secret police officer, M/M, Sheldon is secretly from nightvale, and cousins with cecil, thats why he can be so darn weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The move to the outside world from nightvale can be a terrifying experience but when you start it off with a punch and a kiss it's always a little bit sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon the Nightvalean

Doctor Sheldon Cooper was a lot more different from his friends then he let on. He hid almost everything about him that was related to his hometown. His tattoos congregated at his shoulder and lower back. His third eye moved down to his left hip. He worked hard to control his anger, lest he manifest In front of his friends and scare them away. There are days when he regrets leaving nightvale, the constrictive freedom, the surveillance of the Sheriffs Secret Police, his Cousin Cecil's melodic voice, but the lure of physics pulled him away.

He remembers the day that he left nightvale. It was an unusually cold and gray day, as if the city itself knew he was leaving. Cousin Cecil was on the radio doing his show and lamenting the 'loss' of his cousin from nightvale, they'd already said goodbye. His aunt and mother were there, his father and uncle in the void and dead respectively. His mother would be leaving as well and moving to Texas to be with his siblings.

"It's just not home without you Shelly." She'd said.

The cute Secret Police officer, Elliot, was there to say goodbye as well. He kissed Sheldon and made him promise to at least visit. Sheldon still turns red when he thinks about it. Old woman Josie and her angels that totally don't exist came by and gave an ear splitting shriek in lieu of a traditional goodbye chant. Even Steve Carlsburg came by.

Sheldon punched him in the face.

Elliot laughed and pretended he didn't see it.

He misses Elliot.

When Sheldon first got to Pasedena he didn't know what to do with himself. He wasn't used to not being constantly under watch and it made him feel extremely paronoid. He also wasn't used to people being so emotional about things like breakups or death which were so prevalent in nightvale that he wasn't affected by it at all. He read several books on human behavior. He still doesn't understand. He also got heavily into comic books as they somehow reminded him of home. It was a bit of an unhealthy habit. During holidays he could only just barely hide his terror and he had to stop himself from covering his friends in red dots on what should be Dot Day. It took several calls to Cousin Cecil filled with gross sobbing and muffled screams to get his bearings. Cousin Cecil took it all in stride and still calls Sheldon when he's feeling lonely or just needs to gossip without being reeducated.

His friends don't know about his past life in Nightvale. Well most of them don't. Oddly enough Raj know the most out of them all. It was an accident during the Prya-Leonard relationship thing. Raj had come over depressed and on the drunker side of buzzed. He threw up and was herded into the bathroom to clean himself up. Sheldon had manifested his tentacles to clean up the mess with the least amout of touching possible when Raj came back to the living room.

Needless to say, Raj screamed like a little girl.

After some breathing into a paper bag Raj calmed down and allowed Sheldon to explain about his past and and even manifest his tentacles again. By the time Leonard got home they'd bonded over the feeling of being an outsider and shared stories of their crazy childhoods. It's even better when they live together. Raj meets Cousin Cecil on video chat and they hit it off, Sheldon even gets to see Elliot again. It's also nice that Sheldon can manifest and not have people run away from him.

Yes, when Sheldon looks in the mirror what he sees is very different from what is considered normal by outsider standards. There are times when he wants to run, screaming and manifesting, back to nightvale but lady physics and even his makeshift family keep him in place. He still listens to NVCR and on Dot Day he and Raj find creative ways to put red dots on each other. In all his life is good.

And he still does not regret punching Steve Carlsburg.


End file.
